Glastonbury Festival 1
by perpetualpathology
Summary: Tom surprises Sam with a delayed honeymoon to the best festival in the world! But what will they get up to on their camping trip?
1. Tuesday

**A/N This idea will not go away so I just had to write it down! Also, I've never been to Glastonbury so sorry if anything about the festival isn't right :) It's going to be around 6 or 7 chapters long. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 24th June 2014<strong>

It had been a rare day when Sam was on a shift from 9am til 5pm, and Tom had the day off. However, unbeknown to Sam, it had been arranged for Tom to stay at home because he had been planning a very special suprise. She had taken a nice walk home in the warm summer evening, only she found that when she arrived outside of their two bedroom house, Tom's car was not on the driveway. She assumed that he must've gone out to get something for dinner so she went to let herself in, only the door was already unlocked.

"Tom, you idiot." Sam muttered as she closed the door behind her and locked it before she hung her coat up and slipped her shoes off. He was forever forgetting to lock doors and close windows before he went out.

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Tom whispered as he snaked his arms around Sam's abdomen from behind, causing her to jump.

"Don't do that!" Sam shrieked. "And where's your car?" She demanded as she turned around only to have Tom plant his lips on her before he pulled back grinning.

"Not far from here. I just didn't want you to see it's contents because I've got you a suprise."

"But I hate surprises and you know I do." Sam frowned.

"Oi, I've put a lot, and I mean a lot, of work into keeping this a secret from you." Tom stated smugly. "So we are going to enjoy dinner, then we are going to have a steamy shower together and then we are gonna hit the road and go on... Our honeymoon." He said softly.

"But I thought we agreed we weren't gonna have a honeymoon." Sam stated confusedly. "Plus we got married over six months ago."

"Well it's a delayed honeymoon. And I've got everything sorted. Everything is packed in the car, and- you're not gonna stop looking at me like a sad puppy dog until I tell you are you?" Tom smirked whilst Sam pouted her bottom lip and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Nope." Sam smiled.

"Well... It involves alcohol, a tent and Metallica." Tom stated.

"Wh...no! Please tell me you're talking about what I think you are." Sam begged as she clapped her hands together.

"Depends what you think I'm talking about." Tom replied sheepishly.

"Holby festival?" Sam queried excitedly.

"Better."

"Better? No way! Glastonbury festival?" Sam demanded.

"Only the best for my beautiful wife." Tom beamed and Sam laughed to herself before she wrapped her arms around Tom and hugged him tightly. "So this is a good honeymoon yeah? Because I knew this would either be a brilliant idea, or it would be a disaster." He admitted.

"It's a bloody fantastic idea." Sam mumbled into his chest before they pulled away.

"Right, c'mon I've spent ages cooking us dinner." Tom stated as he took Sam's hand and led her through to the kitchen where the small table for two was laid with a table cloth and two place mats with a lit candle in the middle.

"Really? Because it smells like you've just ordered something from the Indian takeaway down the road." Sam remarked as Tom pulled out a chair and seated his wife.

"Nope, nothing is from a takeaway. Though some things may have been premade from tescos." Tom admitted as he put on the oven gloves. "And for starters, we have vegetable pakora and onion bhajies." He announced as he took the tray out of the oven and served two of each onto the plates.

"I am so excited." Sam squealed as she couldn't sit still on her chair before she began eating.

"Well I'd better explain our itinerary for tonight properly so that you know what's happening: after dinner, we'll have a shower together and get ready. And then at about 8pm, we'll leave here and park up in one of the festival car parks and it'll take roughly an hour to get there . We're gonna spend the night in the car so that we avoid the infamous five hour queue tomorrow morning. But don't worry, I've got pillows and blankets so we won't be uncomfortable." Tom explained.

"So you've packed all of my clothes?"

"Well, all of the ones that you're gonna need. Just trust me, I've got everything that we're gonna need until we come back on Monday."

"Alcohol?"

"The car is full of it." Tom smirked.

"Have you got my box of the pill?" Sam queried - she had gone on the pill just days after getting married to Tom because both of them hated using condoms and it was much more convenient for their 'spur of the moment' love making.

"Yep, and it's easy access for you to get to in the morning."

"Pads and tampons? Because I've only got a one pill left, and then I'll be due on, on Saturday." Sam admitted bluntly - both of them being doctors was beneficial because it meant that they were open about pretty much everything and were never embarrassed about such things.

"Yep, I got you some more when I went shopping this morning because I checked the bathroom cabinet and there wasn't much left in there."

"Painkillers?"

"For cramps or the potential hangover, of course." He nodded. "And a festival essential: a decent pair of waterproof wellies each."

"And what about a tent?"

"Well I wanted us to be nice and cozy, but not cramped. So I've got us a 5 man tent, that has a sleeping area, and a living area and it's got plenty of room. Or that's what I got from the pictures anyway."

"So you haven't even put it up yet?"

"Nope. We're gonna have such a laugh aren't we?" Tom joked.

* * *

><p>"This is probably the best shower that we're gonna have for the next 6 days." Sam remarked as Tom stood behind her in the shower and he had his arms around her as he caressed her slim figure with his hands, creating small spirals with the tip of his fingers whilst comfortably hot water streamed onto their backs.<p>

"Oh I don't know. I've got a solar shower that proves otherwise." Tom said innocently.

"A solar shower?"

"Yeah, it's a bag that you fill with 20 litres of water, leave it in the sun to heat up and then hang it from a tree, open the valve and you've got warm-ish water." Tom explained.

"I can't wait." Sam smiled.

"You've said that already." Tom chuckled.

"Yeah I know but, this was such a good idea. Thank you." Sam turned around in his arms, went on her tiptoes and briefly kissed him on the lips before she returned to her original height.

"Well I did think that you'd prefer this as a honeymoon instead of spending a couple of thousand pounds on a hotel somewhere abroad."

"Well then you know me very well don't you?" Sam smiled.

"Do you want to know the line up for this year?" Tom teased as he pressed the pump of a bottle and got a bit of shower gel in his hands before he began lathering it on his wife's body.

"Go on then."

"Well I can't remember all of them, but I know there's Dolly Parton, Metallica, Elbow, Kasabian, Ed Sheeran, Lily Allen, Rudimental, Skrillex, John Newman, Sam Smith, Imagine Dragons, Disclosure and many more." He listed.

* * *

><p><strong>8:45pm<strong>

After a fairly short drive, Tom was steering down the winding country lanes in his red range rover sport, navigating himself by the signs to the festival that he could thankfully see because it was UK summer time and it was not yet dark. Forecasts varied for the next few days, but at that moment there was a beautiful orange sunset beginning after a fairly warm day. So they were just hoping that the biblical downpours would not come however Sam and Tom were not the kind of people who hated a bit of mud in their tent so they were sure to enjoy it no matter what the weather would be like.

"Do you want to have a look at the map in the glove compartment and see which field you wanna camp in?" Tom suggested.

"Yep." Sam opened the box in front of her and took out a sheet of paper that showed the map of Glastonbury festival and she noticed that also in the glovebox was their tickets in an envelope. "How about the Oxlyers field?" Sam suggested.

"We can camp wherever you want darling." Tom quipped.

"Well it's got two toilet blocks, drinking water taps, and a property lock-up. And it's really close to the main stages but I reckon if we camp near the bottom left corner then we won't be kept awake by the music.

"Yep, sounds good." Tom nodded. "And I've reserved us a lock up key so we can put some money, cards and valuables in there when we don't need them."

"I'm impressed; I really didn't think that you'd be able to organise something like this." Sam admitted.

"Well it was the power of love driving me to stay focussed so that my wife would enjoy it." Tom smirked.

"So what are we doing food wise? Are we just buying everything there?" Sam asked and Tom could hear the tone of concern in her voice though she tried to hide it.

"Nope. I know that you couldn't last five days on fast food so we've got quite a lot of food ourselves that doesn't require refrigeration, and I've got a Trangia to cook things on."

"What's a Trangia?"

"Pft, what's a Trangia?" Tom said mockingly even though two weeks ago, he wouldn't have had a clue what it was either. "It's basically this little metal stove that packs away to be the same size as the average saucepan, but when you unfold it, you end up with a little saucepan on top, with a metal thing underneath where you pour the liquid fuel in, light it with a match and hey presto you've got somewhere to cook. I've got some fruits, cereals, and biscuits for snacks, and then there's pasta that we can have with different sauces that I've put in plastic containers because you're not allowed to take glass in. And there's rice, eggs, some bread, brioche, long life milk etc etc." He explained. "What're you laughing at?"

"I just... I don't know, I just can't believe how amazing this is going to be." Sam admitted.

"Well, I do tend to do amazing things." Tom said smugly. "And here we are." He announced as they pulled up to a small cabin with a barrier across the road ahead of them.

"Tickets and car parking ticket please." The man in the booth requested. Tom reached over Sam's lap, opened the glove compartment and took out an envelope so that he could get the required items out and show the individual.

"Did you have to use that picture of me?" Sam moaned in a whispered as she noticed that their colourful tickets had their pictures on them, and Tom had used the same picture that Sam had in her passport.

"Well you have to have a blank expression and I couldn't just ask you randomly for a picture of you looking like you're depressed could I?" Tom replied.

"Okay they're fine. Well, you're the first people to arrive in car park Orange 39 so if you drive straight ahead until you see a hedge in front of you, turn left and park in the furthest corner from this barrier. In the morning, gates will be opening at 8am to get into the festival, but I assume that you already know that you will have to spend the night int your car, correct?"

"Yep." Tom nodded as he put the tickets back in the glove box.

"Okay, enjoy the festival." The man smiled as he pushed the button to raise the barrier.

"Thank you." Tom pulled forward and drove through the grassy field until he parked up in the corner. "Right. Do you want a can of beer or a plastic glass of wine?" Tom queried as he cut the engine and put the keys in his pocket.

"Depends how much alcohol you brought and what kind." Sam replied sheepishly.

"Well then come and have a look." Tom quipped before he got out of the car and went around to the large, spacious boot of the car. Sam got out of the passenger seat and joined him, only her jaw hit the floor when he opened the boot to reveal that aside from a few bags, it was full of crates of beer and boxes of wine along with a couple of cans of vodka, a few 2L bottles of coke, soda water and a carrier bag filled with plastic cups to serve the beers in and plastic wine glasses. "I know you don't usually drink a lot, but this is the one time that you can let your hair loose yeah?"

"Well I feel obliged to drink now, purely to save you from drinking it all." Sam smirked as she grabbed a plastic wine glass from the carrier bag - in which there were dozens of cups - and she then picked up a box of white wine before she carried them with her and got into the car. Tom assumed that she was having the box to herself so he picked up a plastic cup and four cans of beer before he went and got into the drivers seat.

"Right, your options tonight are you can either recline that seat and I'll give you a few blankets and a pillow and you can sleep there. Or I can move a couple of the bags from the back seats and then you can lay down on them and sleep there." Tom stated as they both poured their drinks into the respective cups.

"No, I'll be fine here." Sam stated.

* * *

><p>"Right, we're gonna have a lot to do tomorrow so d'ya wanna hit the sack?" Tom suggested after he had just finished his third can of beer.<p>

"Mm, but I need a wee first." Sam stated bluntly. "And those portaloos do not look friendly." Sam added as they peered through the darkness where they knew that there were a few portable toilets as they had seen them on the way in when it was light. They had previously been alone however now there were a few dozen cars parked up who had also begun on the alcohol. But thankfully, most were keeping the noise down.

"Well, they're gonna be the cleanest now than they will be all week." Tom stated. "Go on, you go first and I'll wait with the car until you get back." They both quickly took turns and went to the toilet, but when Sam came back, she found that there where blankets ready on her reclined passenger chair - well as far back as it would go with the back seats filled with equipment - with a comfy pillow. "What time do you want to get up tomorrow morning? The gates open at 8am but we could either get up earlier and beat the queues or we could have a lie in and then wait for the queues to die down a bit." Tom asked.

"Um... We'll get up early. Then we can have first choice of where we camp and then we can get the tent set up so that we can just relax." Sam replied as she pulled the blanket up to her chin and turned on her side so that she was facing Tom.

"Okay." Tom quickly set an alarm on his phone for 6:30am before he put his phone down by the gearstick. "Night night." Tom leant across and gently kissed Sam on the lips before he laid back down on his seat and switched the car light off so that they were in complete darkness. After a long day of packing and organising for Tom, and a long day at work for Sam, it didn't take long for them to both drift off into a deep slumber.

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Wednesday

**Wednesday 25th June 2014, 6:30am**

Both partners were woken up by Tom's alarm on his phone which he promptly turned off and then watched his wife sleepily open her eyes and ran her fingers through her thick long hair.

"Good morning." Tom smiled. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled sheepishly before she sat up. "I shouldn't have had that much wine last night, I need the toilet again." She admitted humorously as she rarely had more than a glass of wine per week, hence when she did drink a lot, she was much unlike herself. And Tom had never actually seen Sam drunk - well, she'd been slightly tipsy on one occasion but he'd never seen her trollied out of her mind which he had been looking forward to.

"Well if you want to go, we just need to grab what we can carry and then go and queue up at the gate. It should be about a 5 or 10 minute walk from here." Tom stated. "I mean, the gates don't open until 8am but we'll save time by queuing up earlier than going later and getting stuck in a massive queue. Plus I don't know about you but I'd rather wait until we've set up our tent before we get washed and dressed."

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be right back." Sam opened her car door which had been locked for safety overnight, before she quickly popped to the portaloos. When she returned, she found Tom with two hiking bags on his back - one on each shoulder - as well as a thick envelope in one hand and a regular rucksack in the other. And one of the hiking bags had two foam sleeping mats on it's exterior, and the other had a double sleeping bag clipped to it.

"If you just want to grab the tent, and one of the duffle bags then we can get going." Tom stated and he rolled his eyes as he watched his wife pick up the blue tent bag that was yet to be opened, two large duffle bags and a couple of canvas shopping bags filled with food.

"What? I'm stronger than I look." Sam said smugly.

"You're going to have to hold on to those for ages and you're going to have to carry them a fair distance. Are you sure you don't want to leave one of the duffle bags?" Tom suggested.

"Yes I'm sure. Now come- wait, where's my pill?" Sam demanded as she had to take her contraceptive pill at 8am every morning to ensure maximum effectiveness and thankfully she had never forgotten to take a pill - she took it just before she left to walk for work on weekdays, and then when she woke up on weekends.

"Don't worry, it's in one of the hiking bags. I'll sort it out for you when it gets closer to 8am." Tom replied reassuringly as he knew that his wife was very vigilant and careful over contraception for any unwanted miracles - it wasn't that she didn't want kids but she didn't want them yet and she wanted to plan them, which was exactly what she had already told Tom when he brought up family planning.

"Okay. We ready to go?" Sam asked as she shut the car door.

"Yep." Tom smiled as they set about their short journey to the gate, leaving the car filled with alcohol and other equipment because they would have to carry their stuff over in a couple of lots. They had to walk through another car park which was already jam packed with cars, until they reached gate four where there was a queue over over 100 people. "Ah, so we didn't beat the crowd after all." Tom concluded disappointedly as they joined the back of it.

"It's alright, I don't mind waiting. Besides, it's all part of the enjoyment." Sam said as she placed the bags down by her feet on the grass and Tom did the Sam so that the bags were in between them.

"Ah, actually are you hungry? Because I've got breakfast if you want it." Tom offered.

"What is it?" Sam asked sheepishly.

"I made us some trail mix to share." Tom stated as he opened the top of one of the hiking bags and produced a ziplock bag filled to the brim with pecan and brazil nuts, walnuts and hazelnuts, almonds, banana chips, dried apricots, sultanas and branflakes - a breakfast filled with healthy omega-3 fatty acids, unsaturated fats, protein, fibre, antioxidants and other essential vitamins and nutrients.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Sam admitted. "You did toast the hazelnuts right?" She questioned.

"Of course. I know how you like them toasted in a frying pan with no oil until their skins naturally come off." Tom grinned.

* * *

><p>It got to just before 8am and it was minutes until the gate was opened so they hadn't moved in the queue at all. Though they could no longer see the end of the queue behind them because it stretched out of the car park and down the road. Many people were sitting down either on a crate of beers or the wet, dewy grass but Tom had cleverly packed a picnic blanket and so he and Sam were sitting on that to prevent them from getting wet.<p>

"Right, it's only a few minutes to eight so do you want to take your pill? Because it's gonna get manic when the gates open." Tom asked quietly.

"Yep." Sam nodded and she watched as Tom got out a tiny silver square which had been cut out of her pack because Tom had put the rest of her empty packet in the bin to save space; she had reached the end of her 21 day pill pack. And he got a bottle of water too so that she could easily swallow it. "Thanks."

"Waheeey!" Just seconds after taking her tablet, Sam and Tom heard people in front of them cheering and as they looked up, they realised that the gates had been opened and people were being allowed in, but most people had their bags briefly checked and about 1 in 4 would have their bag checked more thoroughly for a random spot search for prohibited items.

"I bet I get pulled over and searched." Tom stated as he and Sam stood up and then put the picnic blanket back into one of their bags.

"Why? You haven't got anything you shouldn't have you?" Sam asked worriedly.

"No, nothing like that it's just whenever I've been through an airport, I always end up being searched because the metal detector beeps."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Tom shrugged.

"Well take your belt off and put that in one of the bags. You've got metal on that." Sam stated.

"I'm still gonna get searched." Tom stated as he did what Sam said and the moved the hiking bags and other stuff forward as the queue inched forward but then came to a halt again. "My trousers keep in falling down now." Tom stated quietly and Sam smirked at the thought of his shorts falling down to the ground revealing his boxers which were usually bright and childish.

"Well I'm not complaining." Sam quipped.

* * *

><p>Slowly, they moved forward in the line and after about half an hour, they were at the front. They had reorganised themselves so that Sam was carrying the hiking bag filled with <em>her<em> clothes and toiletries, as well as the tent and a duffle bag, and Tom was carrying his hiking bag, a duffle bag and the canvas bags of food so that if they were stopped, they'd have their own bags.

"Can you come over here with me please madam?" A man requested as he approached Sam and she watched as a man felt Tom's bag and then let him walk through the scanner without a glitch. She knew he'd wait for her so she followed the man to a table, not too far away from the entrance but just out of the way of the crowd. "Can you place your bags on this table here, and then I'll just have a search through them if that's alright."

"Yeah, that's fine." Sam nodded and so the man began opening Sam's bags and sorting through them to find any prohibited items.

"Did you pack this bag yourself?"

"No, my husband did; the tickets were a surprise for our late honeymoon." Sam explained as she folded her arms across her chest and waited impatiently for the man to finish his search. He took a couple of minutes until he gave them the all clear and then turned to face Sam.

"Right, I just need to check that you don't have anything you're not allowed on your person so do I have permission to search you?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sam sighed as she knew that it would be far easier for her to just agree rather than to put up a fight.

"Okay, can you just empty your pockets for me and put the items on the table please." He requested and Sam took out her phone, purse and a spare hair band. "Alright, now just stand with your legs at shoulder width apart and your arms out to your side please." Sam reluctantly did so and she felt uncomfortable with the thorough and - in her opinion - unnecessary search, particularly when he had to check that she wasn't concealing anything in her bra or underwear, through her clothes of course but it wasn't nice. It only lasted about thirty seconds but to Sam it was taking forever and she was relieved when he finally stepped back. "Alright, thank you madam. Enjoy your weekend." The man smiled.

"Thank you." Sam said without a hint of meaning her reply as she pulled her hiking bag onto her back, and then picked up the tent and the duffle bag before she walked out of the entrance tent where people were still pouring in. She looked around but through the arrays of people, she couldn't find her husband - for once she wanted him to be wearing his stupid red floral hawaiian shirt so that she could find him but she had no such luck.

"Sam!" Tom shouted and thankfully, Sam saw him so she made her way over to where he had been allowed to wait for her. "Are you alright? Did I pack something you weren't allowed?" Tom asked worriedly.

"No, I got the all clear. Come on, let's go." Sam smiled as she put the tent and bag down momentarily so that she could do up the hip and chest straps on her hiking bag.

They walked through a large field where loads of people were already setting up their tents, until they arrived in the Oxlyers Field where there were half a dozen tents being set up, and more people were joining them every few minutes.

"Right, where do you want to go? Because too close to the toilets will be busy all night and possibly smelly, but you don't want to have to go too far in the night if you need a wee." Tom stated as he glanced around the large field which would soon be jam packed with tents within the coming hours.

"How about next to that green tent over there?" Sam suggested. "And if we pitch up with the guy ropes out as far as we can, and with about a meter between the tents then we'll have enough room there to not be crowded and no one else can set a tent up between us. Plus we'll be near the pathway but not too near."

"We can camp wherever you want Mrs Kent." Tom smiled and Sam rolled her eyes before they walked over to the area that would be their home for the rest of the week. "Right, if we set up the tent, do you want to unpack stuff and make our tent cosy while I go back to the car and get some more stuff?" Tom suggested.

"I'll come back with you."

"No, I think someone should stay with the tent really while we're setting up; thieves are bound to be on the look out for empty tents at the beginning so that they can get what they want now while everything is clean." Tom stated.

"Alright then." Sam nodded as they dumped their bags down on the grass. "Right, first of all let's get the instructions out."

"Who needs instructions?" Tom protested.

"Us. Tom I'm not gonna wait twenty minutes for you to unsuccessfully put a tent up and then say 'actually, maybe we need the instructions.'" Sam retorted as she squatted down on the grass, opened the blue tent bag and took out the sheet of paper that had been wrapped around the nest bundle.

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting in the five man tent alone as she waited for her husband to return with the final load from the car. The tent was actually rather roomy with a living area and a sleeping area. Though the sleeping area was split into two, one room for 3 people to sleep and another right next to it for 2 people to sleep in it, and Sam had decided that to be intimate, the smaller sleeping area was better for the couple. And so the 2 person bedroom had foam mats on the floor, topped with a double sleeping bag and a couple of pillows and blankets. Then the spare bedroom was zipped closed and filled with alcohol so that if someone came snooping, they wouldn't see the alcohol straight away. Then in the living area, which was the same size as the two sleeping rooms combined, held Sam and Tom's clothes, toiletries, wellies and torches as well as disposable BBQs, the Trangia and plenty of food.<p>

Sam had just finished organising the tent when Tom returned with the final box of beers and the bag of plastic cups and wine glasses and he put them in the room of alcohol too.

"Right, that's us done." Tom announced.

"The atmosphere here is great." Sam stated; they had their tent door rolled up and so outside, they could see the festival goers outside carrying their things, some dressed up in ridiculous things like onesies or fancy dress, and many were already under the influence of alcohol despite it being only around midday.

"Yeah, and it's getting packed out there." Tom stated as the previously near empty field was now half filled with tents and was still increasing rapidly as people poured through the gates.

"Why did you pack these?"Sam questioned as she picked up the brand new box of condoms that she had found in the bags that he had packed. "I thought you hated using condoms." She added - he hated them of course because one: they were a hassle to put on when all you wanted to do was make love, and because two: condoms prevented skin to skin contact in the most intimate of places for the couple.

"I do, I just brought them in case of... Well I just brought them to be on the safe side to be honest and in case we don't want to make a mess of our sleeping bag." Tom explained. "Anyway, how about now that we're all settled in, we sort out what bands we want to see because I've got the timetable in the programme. And we can plan our evenings for the weekend. And then after that we could go and have a walk around the markets to waste time until dinner which I'm cooking on one of the disposable BBQs."

"Trust you to think of food." Sam smirked.

"Right, come on. Let's sort out who we want to see." Tom said as he sat down in the middle of their sleeping bag and grabbed the envelope that had every important document they had brought with them, in it including their tickets, the programmes, some money, their credit cards, the car and flat keys etc. Sam sat down next to him cross legged as he took out the programme and a biro pen and flicked to the timetable. "Okay, so they've listed artists by what stage they're playing on, then by the day and then the time. There's a few performances on Thursday but the good ones start on Friday at 11am."

"Can we just circle which artists we want to see and then see where we can fill in the gaps?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah sure. The main ones that I want to see are Disclosure, The Kaiser Chiefs, Lana Del Ray, Rudimental, Ed Sheeran, Ellie Goulding and... Elbow." Tom listed as he went through and put a ring around each of the artists.

"Ah, but the Kaiser Chiefs are on at the same time as Skrillex." Sam pointed out. "Maybe we could go to half an hour of each? Because I want to see both and I'd rather we didn't split up." Sam admitted and Tom was slightly bewildered because Sam was usually a very independent woman, however he decided that maybe she was just worried about getting separated or lost on the humongous farm that the festival was set on, because their phones would run out of charge soon and then they'd have no way to contact each other unless they managed to charge their phones.

"Yep." Tom nodded and he began to write on the back of the A4 envelope their schedule for the weekend - or rather what artists they were going to see - and this was how it turned out :

**Friday**

_~John Newman, Other Stage, 1:50pm-2:45pm_

_~Rudimental, Pyramid Stage, 4:45pm-5:45pm_

_~Lily Allen, Pyramid Stage, 6:30pm-7:30pm_

_~Elbow, Pyramid Stage, 8pm-9:15pm_

_~Kaiser Chiefs, John Peel Stage, 10:45pm-11:15pm _

_~Skrillex, Other Stage, 11:15pm-11:45pm_

**Saturday**

_~Charli XCX, Sonic, 1:15pm-2pm_

_~Kiesza, Sonic, 3:15pm-4pm_

_~Lana Del Rey, Pyramid Stage, 4pm-5pm_

_~Clean Bandit, John Peel Stage, 6:15pm-6:30pm_

_~Imagine Dragons, Other Stage, 6:30pm-7pm_

_~Redlight, Sonic, 7pm-7:55pm_

_~Foxes, Sonic, 8:10pm-8:50pm_

_~Metallica, Pyramid Stage, 9:45pm-11:45pm_

**Sunday**

_~Sam Smith, Other Stage, 4pm-4:50pm_

_~Dolly Parton, Pyramid Stage, 4:50pm-5:30pm_

_~Ed Sheeran, Pyramid Stage, 6pm-6:45pm_

_~Gabrielle Aplin, Avalon Stage, 6:45pm-7:15pm_

_~Ellie Goulding, Other Stage, 8:30pm-9:30pm_

_~Kasabian, Pyramid Stage, 9:45pm-11:15pm_

* * *

><p>In the late afternoon, Sam and Tom were walking around the incredible markets on the festival site with everything on sale from tents, to phone cases, to delicious foods and the atmosphere was incredible. The smells of food, both sweet and savoury were enticing but they were saving themselves for their dinner she they got back to the tent, but the people around were fantastic. People were already getting hammered but unlike drunken clubs and bars, the festival goers were all in good moods and having laughs with their friends. Thankfully, the clear blue sky was slowly changing to a bright orange as the sun began to set, with not a cloud in sight.<p>

"I've just thought of something." Sam began.

"Did it hurt?" Tom quipped. "Sorry, carry on." He prompted.

"You know you said about that solar shower?"

"Yeah?"

"Well where are we actually going to use it?" Sam asked. "Because there's nowhere around here really that's private and unless we walk miles to the edge of the site and find a forest or something, I can't really think as to where we can use it." Sam explained.

"Um..." Tom appeared to be in deep thought as the solar shower bag had seemed like a good idea at the time - it was half price after all - but now he was stumped as to where they could actually use it. "Well I brought my swimming shorts and a couple of bikinis for you to use in the communal showers anyway so to be honest, we could just use it anywhere long as you're comfortable with it." He replied eventually.

"And what makes you think I'll be comfortable with showering in front of other people?" Sam questioned as the pair walked along hand in hand down the aisles of the markets.

"Aright, we'll sort something out later." Tom shrugged. "Now, however... We're yet to do what couples do on honeymoons." Tom grinned.

"I don't know what you mean." Sam said innocently.

"Well then, I'll have to show you." Tom smirked. "Come on, let's go back to the tent." He ordered as he took her hand and turned around so that they could head back to the Oxlyers Field. They didn't say anything to each other on the ten minute journey, not that they needed to anyway because they both knew what was going to happen when they got back. "You do realise that you'll need to keep the noise down unless you want our neighbours to know what's going on right?" Tom smirked as he unzipped the entrance and let Sam step in before he himself got in, zipped the tent back up behind him and then followed her into the bedroom compartment.

They both knew the difference between having sex and making love, and they always did the latter because their relationship wasn't based on the physical side of things; it was based on the deep love that they had for each other. And so rather than the average 'quickie' or just plain penetration, their love making consisted of caressing each other's body, passionately kissing each other and putting their partner's pleasure before their own and only after they'd done all of that would they have intercourse to finish the long, intimate session off.

After that, Sam and Tom laid on top of their double sleeping bag but underneath a double blanket to keep them covered up and give them a little bit of warmth as they relaxed in each other's arms.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Sam asked quietly as she rested the side of her head on Tom's chest.

"We're definitely gonna do some more of this." Tom smiled as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "And then we could maybe have a wander round the site, see what there is to do. We could pop by the Greenpeace showers and book a time slot for later in the day. And we're going to watch the sunset at 9:30pm together at the Stone Circle, and the get an early night so that we're well rested for Friday evening." Tom stated.

"Mmm, I'll look forward to that shower." Sam smiled.

"You do know that they're communal right?" Tom questioned.

"Oh great." Sam said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I brought you a couple of bikinis that you can wear in the shower if you want to." Tom said reassuringly. "I'm gonna wear my swimming trunks." He added. "Right, if you want to lie there for a little bit longer, I'm gonna get dinner started." Tom announced as he carefully got out from under the blanket and ensured that it was still covering his wife's naked body before he got up and began to get dressed in the living area where she could still see him.

"What're we having?" Sam asked curiously.

"Lamb fillets, that've been kept under god knows how many ice packs in the cool box cooked on a disposable BBQ, with a chickpea and mushroom couscous done on the Trangia." Tom explained.

"All served with a couple of beers." Sam grinned as she slowly sat up but kept the blanket against her chest with her hand. "Chuck me some underwear and one of your shirts." Sam ordered. Tom smiled as he got what she wanted and then passed it to her because he loved it when she wore his things. He presumed it was because they were just comfy, but in reality, it was because wearing something of Tom's made Sam feel safe and secure - not that she'd ever admit that to him. She pulled on her black lace tanga briefs and then pulled Tom's shirt over the top and noticed that Tom had been looking at her bare chest whilst she had been getting dressed because he was still looking at it. "Tom. My face is up here." Sam demanded as she clicked her fingers and Tom just laughed before he went to get things ready for dinner.

* * *

><p>"We could start coming to Glastonbury every year." Sam suggested as she cuddled with her husband in their sleeping bag in the almost pitch dark as they settled down for the night. "Well not every year because it takes a break every five years or so but we could still come every time, take the week off of work and have a holiday. I know we're 6 or 7 months off of our anniversary but this could be what we do for it every year until we grow old."<p>

"It depends; we'll have to see how this weekend goes." Tom replied sheepishly. "But I suppose it'd be better than going abroad to sit around a pool for a week." He stated. "Are you warm enough?" He asked kindly as she was still only wearing her underwear and his shirt from earlier. She would've thought that she'd have gotten some weird or disapproving looks when she went across the field over to the toilets earlier. However it was Glastonbury, and everything was normal there including fancy dress so she didn't stand out of the crowd.

"Can I borrow one of your jumpers?" Sam asked in reply.

"Yeah, sure." Tom quickly got out of the sleeping bag, grabbed a thick black zip up hoodie and then zipped himself back into the sleeping compartment with his wife. "Don't get up, just slip it underneath you." Tom ordered softly as he wrapped the oversized item of clothing around Sam's back, helped her to put her arms in the sleeves and then zipped it over his own shirt, all whilst she laid down under the sleeping bag.

"Thanks." Sam kissed Tom on the lips before she buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes.

"By the way, we're having this thing called a lie-in, in the morning." Tom said in a patronising tone as he wrapped his arms around her back and lightly rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"_You_ can, _I'm_ gonna go for a run." Sam stated.

"What? Come on Sam you-"

"Oi, I'm going for a run so that we can have a takeaway or something for dinner so that you don't have to cook." Sam stated.

"You're gonna stink if you get all hot and sweaty." Tom laughed.

"No I won't, I'll just use plenty of baby wipes." Sam mumbled.

"Alright, we'll try not to wake me in the morning." Tom said sleepily. "You do realise that there's 7 days in every 4 weeks that you don't have to wake up at 8am to take your pill and even then you still wake up early."

"Goodnight Tom." Sam sighed.

"Night night." Tom whispered before they both soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please leave a review and let me know what you think :)<strong>


	3. Thursday

**Thursday 26th June, 8am**

Tom slowly opened his eyes to see that just two meters in front of him was his wife, stark naked as she rubbed baby wipes over every nook and cranny of her perfectly toned body. He wolf-whistled loudly which caught her attention as she was just wiping over her breasts.

"Good afternoon." Sam said sarcastically. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?" Sam quipped as she turned away from him but continued to clean herself with the wipes. Tom quickly jumped up and then playfully slapped her backside.

"Nice bum." Tom smirked. "Have a good run?"

"Yeah, let's just say that that wasn't the first wolf whistle I've heard this morning." Sam retorted and Tom chuckled as he stood behind her and smoothed his hands over her flat, firm abdomen. "There were a few drunken idiots on my route and I'm not entirely sure if they were still drunk from last night or if they've just started drinking really early this morning."

"Well, do you want to get dressed and then we can go and book a slot for the showers?" Tom suggested. "I think they do a certain time for men, then another time for women, and then a mixed time or something." He stated as he pulled a pair of jeans on over his boxers and then pulled a shirt on whilst Sam also got dressed into some skinny jeans, a plain white shirt and a dark blue hoodie.

"I definitely need a shower, even if it involves hanging my head under the drinking water tap." Sam retorted as she took out a can of dry shampoo and began spraying it into the roots of her hair to attempt to make her hair look less greasy. In reality, he hair looked fine compared to many others at the festival but it wasn't just about looks, it was about how clean Sam felt, and at the point, she felt rather unclean.

"I could organise that for you if you want." Tom quipped before he took the aerosol off of her and used it too whilst she brushed through her long, thick hair. They then put their valuable either in their pockets or out of sight before they held each other's hands and walked down to the Greenpeace field until they reached the eco-friendly showers where there was a small table outside with a volunteer sitting with several clipboards in front of her.

"Hiya. What can I do for you two? Are you booking a time for a shower?" She asked cheerily.

"Yeah, what times are there?" Tom asked curiously.

"Well you can only book showers on the day, not beforehand and unfortunately we've had quite a lot of people sign up this morning. The earliest shower available for men is the slot between 10am and 10:30am, for women, the earliest is 2:30pm-3pm and the next mixed gender is from 7pm and it's got spaces until 8pm." She explained.

"Do you want to go together?" Tom suggested quietly to his wife who was gush inspecting what she could see from the outside of the green block with no roof or flooring. "Or you can go by yourself, it's up to you." Tom stated.

"No, we'll go together."

"Alright, we'd like to come at 7pm if that's possible."

"That's fine. If you'd just like to put your names down, and then I'll give you a token each. You don't need any shower gel or shampoo, we'll provide all of that for free because it's biodegradable and we don't want chemicals getting into the water system. All you need is a towel, change of clothes and if you want to, some people wear swim wear to cover up but others go naked. It's all up to you." She explained as Tom wrote down both of their names.

"Out of curiosity, what fraction of people would you say wear swimwear?" Sam asked as she didn't want to be the odd one out.

"Well in the mixed gender sessions, I'd guess that about 90% of men wear nothing but probably about half the women wear either bikini bottoms or shorts or something."

"Okay, thank you." Tom smiled as he took the two tokens and then the couple slowly made the journey back to their tent across the fields which were almost packed because most people had arrived by then as the music started on Thursday night, but there wasn't anyone that Sam or Tom wanted to see so they were having another night in together. "So, are you gonna wear your bikini?" Tom asked curiously.

"Um... Yeah I think I will." Sam admitted eventually. "What about you?"

"Well considering I'm going to be showering with you, I don't want to risk people seeing my John Thomas in case I get too excited." Tom joked and Sam rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously though, I'm wearing my swimming trunks; I don't care if I'm the only bloke in there with them on, I'm not going in there naked."

"Y'know I said about us going out for dinner tonight because I went for a run?" Sam begun.

"Yes." Tom nodded.

"Well I know another great calorie burning exercise that'll make me feel more comfortable about eating fast food." Sam hinted as she slotted her fingers in with his as they made their way back to the tent.

"Do you now?" Tom grinned. "Are you sure you've got enough energy for it? Besides, we haven't had breakfast yet."

"Well then I'll cook you something nice afterwards." Sam stated happily.

"Alright then, deal." Tom nodded. And they got into their tent, slowly undressed each other and then made love to each other as though they had done it a million times before.

* * *

><p>Tom was sitting on top of the sleeping bag in just his boxers checking his phone when Sam came in with two paper bowls that they would throw away after each use.<p>

"What's this?" Tom asked curiously so his wife who was wearing just one of his shirts and a pair of underwear again - after catching her breath back, Sam had gone just outside of their tent to cook breakfast on their Trangia.

"It is a bacon, onion and potato hash thingy with a fried egg." Sam stated as she sat down besides him and handed him a bowl with a plastic knife and fork.

"Thank you." Tom smiled as he gratefully accepted the meal and began eating.

"Can we stick together when we go for a shower please?" Sam requested.

"Yeah sure. As long as I'm not surrounded by a load of women because that would be really awkward, in which case I'd probably wait outside until they leave." Tom smirked.

"Don't you dare leave me-"

"I won't!" Tom laughed at Sam's threatening tone. "I don't know why you're so worried about the showers anyway."

"I'm not worried I just... I'm not entirely comfortable with showering with other people." Sam admitted. "I'm fine with you but..."

"It's fine, I get it. Just pretend that the only people in there are you and me."

* * *

><p><strong>7pm<strong>

Sam and Tom entered the 'changing rooms' which was really just a few sheets of plywood to create walls for a bit of privacy with a tent like material over to create a roof, a door for people to enter the showers, and another door for people to exit the showers. But Sam was rather nervous about the fact that when they walked in, there wasn't another woman in sight, but there were about a dozen men there, all between late teens and up to their 50s which she didn't find relaxing.

"Remember what I said, it's just you and me." Tom said softly as he placed their shared bag in the corner of the changing room so that they were a little way away from the other men. "And if you don't know where to look, just look down at the floor, or at me." He said as he pulled his shirt and flip flops off so that he was in just his blue and white swimming trunks.

"I'm being a right wimp over this aren't I?" Sam said rather than asked as she slipped her flip flops of and then reluctantly took off her shorts and shirt to reveal her black strapless bandeau bikini that showed off her perfect hourglass figure.

"Pretty much, yeah." Tom smirked as he put both of their beach towels on of top of their bag for easy access when they got out of the shower. "Right, come on greaseball." Tom joked which Sam was less than amused at as they both walked through into the steamy showers. The floor was quite literally just a few wooden pallets put together and the two dozen shower heads were attached to a plywood wall with a biodegradable 3in1 shampoo/conditioner/body wash dispenser by each shower head but there were no cubicles; everything was open in the one room. There was one other person standing at the door queuing for a free shower so Sam and Tom waited behind the naked man. "You want to share one?" Tom suggested.

"Yeah, otherwise we probably won't get one next to each other." Sam nodded as Tom put his arm around Sam's shoulders whilst she faced him to at least attempt to hide some of her body.

"At least after this we'll feel nice and refreshed." Tom stated. "Then we'll be cleaned up to go and watch the sunset. I've heard there's some amazing views by the stone circle." He added as the man in front walked over to a free shower head. "Right, you wash your hair first, then wash your body and I'll cover you while you wash under your bikini, then you do the same for me yeah?"

"Um, yeah. Sounds like a plan." Sam nodded. A few minutes later, a shower became free and so they both walked over and it was a relieve as the warm, or almost hot water poured onto their skin. Tom just wet his hair and body before he stepped aside slightly and allowed Sam to lather the soap in her hair and then over her body. She discreetly washed under both parts of her bikini without revealing anything and then began to rinse the fresh smelling soap off of her.

Tom had been standing between Sam and a naked man who was under the shower next to them to cover her, when he saw Sam looking out of the corner of her eye. As Tom followed her eyeline, he noticed that she had her eye on another naked man who looked in his twenties like Sam herself, opposite them who was looking straight back at her, but not at her face. And it was because of him that he became protective of his wife and stepped in front of her and blocked the man's view. Sam gave a grateful smile before she washed her hair and body once more, but quicker than the previous time, and then stepped out of the way to let Tom use the warm water.

"Don't go and get changed yet, just stay here for me yeah? I won't be long." Tom requested as he didn't even want to think about what could happen to her in changing room of mostly men while he wasn't there - that she she wouldn't be able to fight them herself using her MMA skills but he didn't want to take the risk.

"Okay." Sam nodded as she kept her arms wrapped around her chest. After just a couple of minutes, Tom was feeling much cleaner and he put his arm around Sam after turning the shower off.

"Come on, let's go and get changed." They entered the changing room which was considerably less busy than the showers and went straight over to where their bag was in the corner. "I'll hold the towel up for you while you get changed." Tom stated as he held his large beach towel horizontally so that Sam was comfortably cornered with walls behind her and then a towel in front of her.

"Thanks." Sam smiled. "But Tom please don't drop it, or pretend to." Sam pleaded as she knew how immature and childish Tom could be at times.

"I won't, I promise." Tom said reassuringly.

* * *

><p><strong>9:25pm<strong>

Sam and Tom were sitting on top of a rock at the stone circle which was towards the edge of the festival site and away from the stages where artists had already begun their performances, however because it was only Thursday night, the headliners weren't performing until the next day and so it was upcoming and novice artists playing only. There were over a hundred people scattered around the circle but Sam and Tom had gotten there early and had gotten a fantastic view as they watched the sun set in the bright orange sky. Sam still had damp hair from the shower so she was wearing a jumper with the hood up to keep her warm, but both of them felt so much nicer now that they were clean.

"This is the best honeymoon I could've ever wished for." Sam said gratefully as she gently rested her head on Tom's side as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I try my best." Tom said smugly. "Anyway, the festival hasn't even started yet." He smirked.

"Mm, but there is one thing you could improve on." Sam stated.

"Let me guess... You'd like to chose more bands to play at the festival like Green Day or-"

"No, I'm fine with the music side of things - though Green Day would make it better too." Sam said sheepishly. "I meant the showers." She stated. "I think for the next shower, I'd rather go during the female time." Sam admitted.

"Yeah? Well that's fine with me if it's what you want." Tom replied. "When are we going to have our next shower here?" Tom asked. "Because a lot of people here go all weekend without a shower." He smirked.

"Yeah, I can't do that. I don't mind going a day or two without a shower but from Wednesday to Monday... I couldn't do that." Sam shuddered at the thought of how greasy her hair would get, and how dirty she would feel. "We could go on Saturday morning." Sam suggested. "Then we might be a bit smelly it the time we go gone but I can deal with two nights of no showers."

"Yep okay." Tom nodded and they sat there in silence as the sun disappeared from the horizon leaving them in darkness, but they were in top of a mound, they could see in front of them the festival where a few stages were lit up and performers were leaping around. "It's a good job I brought my torch I because I'm guessing you didn't bring the one I packed for you." Tom grinned.

"I don't need a torch, I eat my carrots." Sam joked and Tom rolled his eyes before he saw something in the distance on the site.

"Now would you fancy going a bit higher to get a view of the festival?" Tom suggested.

"What tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't get it, do you mean climbing a hill or something?" Sam questioned.

"No, look. There's a rock climbing wall in the Greenpeace field next to where we had our showers earlier and there're still people climbing it now; you can see the lights on the wall." Tom stated as he pointed to a 360° surround climbing wall 36ft tall with green hand and foot holds to go with Greenpeace's colour. It also had green lights coming from the floor which lit up the entire structure. "Do you want to go and give it a go?" Tom suggested.

"I thought you didn't like heights." Sam stated.

"I don't mind heights, I just don't like helicopters. There's something about being in a tiny metal tin can looking down at people who look like ants." Tom retorted.

"Yeah okay, let's go for it." Sam smiled as she got down onto the grass as did Tom and they set their way off to go to the climbing wall.

* * *

><p>After a donation to the charity, a safety talk and equipment checks, it was Sam and Tom's turn to climb the wall with two other people (one on each of the four sides) and then abseil back down. They were wearing harnesses and helmets to keep them safe.<p>

"Right, let's do this." Sam said eagerly.

"Wait, I think we should have a little race." Tom smirked.

"What? To the top? No, because I know I'll win." Sam grinned.

"Well then you've got nothing to lose. The last one to the top has to... Has to sort out breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow." Tom stated.

"Alright then, you're on." Sam nodded as someone rigged her up to the safety ropes and she was ready to go, as was Tom.

"Alright, on your marks, get set, go!" And with that, Sam and Tom shot up the climbing wall as fast as they could. Both of them were scrambling for the next hand grip that they could reach missing out the closest ones because they had no time to waste. And because the 360° round climbing wall had 4 paths, they couldn't see each other, only the path above them, and the festival which was soon getting smaller and smaller below them. Sam of course presumed that she had reached the top first. She got into a comfortable position with her feet on two foot rests and one hand on the wall before she reached up and rang the bell above her. "Dammit!" She heard her husband curse and she moved across slightly to see that he was just reaching the top like she was.

"I win." Sam said smugly which Tom ignored as he caught his breath back. "Wow, the view up here is great." Sam stated as she looked behind her at the dozens and dozens of lights across the festival whilst they were up in darkness with only the green lights below, shining upwards assisting them on their climb.

"Yeah, how about we change it to the first person _down_ has to do three meals tomorrow?" Tom suggested cheekily.

"No, because I know you'll win; you're heavier and you'll abseil down quicker." Sam stated.

"Fine. But you didn't say that the three meals I do can't be something from a burger van." Tom quipped.

"Well if you do that, I'll refuse to have sex with you for the next week." Sam stated firmly as they had already had a meal prepared in a van - fish and chips - and there was no way that she could manage three greasy meals just like it without wanting to go running for miles and miles.

"Other than tomorrow, we won't be having sex for the next week anyway because you'll come on, on Saturday." Tom replied as he knew that she always started bleeding on the third day after she finished her 21 days of pills. "I'm not stupid."

"I beg to differ." Sam quipped. "Right, shall we go down now?" Sam suggested.

"Er, yeah okay." He nodded. "How do we go down again?" Tom asked as he hadn't forgotten what the instructor below them had said, but he just wanted to hear it from Sam that he was doing it right.

"Lean back in your harness, put both feet on the wall, hold on to the belay and squeeze it to go down but do it slowly." Sam explained as she got into the correct position.

"And of course you'll be doing it deadly slowly." Tom said sarcastically.

"No, but I know what I'm doing." Sam stated bluntly before she squeezed the latch on the belay device that was holding her up, and she began to slide down as she kicked off the wall, slid down a few feet and then returned to the wall and repeated the process over and over until she reached the ground. Tom had been more cautious than Sam had been so he was slightly slower but returned to the ground not long after she had her ropes taken off of her so she could walk about freely. "Enjoy it?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah."

"So you want to do it again tomorrow?" Sam questioned.

"I'll think about it." Tom smirked as someone undid his ropes and then they walked over to the side. Sam took her helmet off and her long thick hair cascaded down over her shoulders before she bent down and pulled her harness off.

"Tom!" She shrieked quietly as she turned around because he had slapped her backside - he only did it to wind her up because he knew it annoyed her.

"What? You were bending over and your arse was practically in my face!" Tom protested.

"Whatever." Sam rolled her eyes at him as he took his stuff off and then they walked out of the enclosure and onto the field. "Right, shall we go back now and have an early night? Because we're going to be out all night tomorrow."

"That's just what I was thinking." Tom nodded as he entwined her fingers with his and began to walk back to the tent. They both got into their double sleeping bag and snuggled for the night, looking forward to the next day when the festival would really begin; Friday night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review :)<strong>


	4. Friday

**Friday 27th June, 8am**

For once, Tom had awoken before Sam and he didn't want to wake his peaceful wife so he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then took the envelope out from under his pillow without disturbing Sam and looked at who they were going to see that night:

**Friday**

_~John Newman, Other Stage, 1:50pm-2:45pm_

_~Rudimental, Pyramid Stage, 4:45pm-5:45pm_

_~Lily Allen, Pyramid Stage, 6:30pm-7:30pm_

_~Elbow, Pyramid Stage, 8pm-9:15pm_

_~Kaiser Chiefs, John Peel Stage, 10:45pm-11:15pm _

_~Skrillex, Other Stage, 11:15pm-11:45pm_

Tom knew that he was in charge of breakfast, lunch and dinner that day because he had lost the race to the top of the climbing wall the previous night so he decided to go and buy a few things from around the markets. He got a bit of paper and wrote:

_Sam, just gone shopping. Be back soon x_

He put the note on his pillow so that she would see it when she woke before he got dressed, grabbed his wallet and quietly left the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>8:30am<strong>

Tom returned with a few shopping bags from various farmer's markets and stalls around the festival and placed them just inside of their tent. And just as he came in, Sam opened her sleepy eyes.

"Good afternoon." Tom said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Sam protested groggily as she sat up but she then grimaced and put a hand on her chest.

"Are they sore?" Tom questioned.

"Only a bit." She replied. "Anyway, where've you been? Toilet?" She asked to change the subject from her aching breasts.

"Nope, I was up at the crack of dawn to get us some fresh food." Tom stated. "How would like a fresh berry smoothie made before my very eyes, and some juicy watermelon for breakfast?" He asked as he took out two plastic cups with dome shaped lids and straws that held a red/purple coloured liquid, and then a clear plastic takeaway container that held lots of bright red watermelon diced up.

"That's sounds surprisingly good considering you got it." Sam smirked as she took a sip of her smoothie whilst Tom opened the container and got them two plastic forks.

"Well we've got a baguette each and some vegetable crisps for lunch, then a nectarine and a square of cherry bakewell pie each for an afternoon snack, and for dinner, we'll have plenty of macaroni cheese which I will cook on the Trangia between Rudimental and Lily Allen's performances." Tom explained.

"Mm, sounds relatively healthy." Sam joked halfheartedly. "I don't suppose you packed one of my sports bras did you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you use it for your run yesterday?" He asked as he rummaged through her bag to find what she wanted.

"It was dark when I got up so I just threw a pair of shorts and a shirt on and then ran." Sam shrugged.

"Here." Tom found Sam's plain black Nike sports bra which he knew she wanted because she usually got sore breasts the day before her period and it provided her with a lot more support and would usually ease the achy pains.

"Thanks." Sam showed no reluctance as she took her pyjama shirt off, unclipped her bra at the back and let it fall into her lap before she pulled the sports bra on over her head and then pulled a blanket up over her abdomen because she was going to get changed and saw no point in putting her top back on.

"Right, what do you want to do this morning? Because John Newman isn't on until 1:50pm." Tom asked.

"Um... I know one thing we could do that won't last the 5 hours until then, but it'll give us something to do..."

"Do you now?" Tom grinned.

"Mm. But it'll be after we've finished breakfast. And after we've both brushed our teeth." Sam said sternly and Tom chuckled as he picked up his smoothie.

"So, are you going to be drinking wine or beer tonight?" Tom asked.

"Beer." Sam stated bluntly. "It'll be easier to take cans than plastic wine glasses to the stage and then I'll have a few glasses of wine when we get back."

"Speaking of the are we going in the mosh pit at the front or more towards the back?" Tom queried.

"Um, I think we should switch about a bit. I want to be right at the front for Skrillex tonight but maybe for Lily Allen we could take a break and go and sit at the back of the field on a picnic blanket and watch on the screens." Sam suggested.

"Yep sure. As long as you're not planning on throwing your bras on to the stage." He quipped. "Though you wouldn't dare do that because the only person who can touch them, and what they support, is me." He smirked.

"Not at the moment you can't." Sam said sternly and Tom nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>11:30pm<strong>

After a fantastic evening of performances, Sam and Tom were watching the final part of Skrillex's set and they were in the mosh pit. Sam had laughed when Tom squatted down but nevertheless she had climbed onto his back with her legs around his neck and he lifted her up into the air so she had a fantastic view.

"Pass me another beer!" Sam shouted - she hadn't worked out that the reason Tom had picked her up was because she had gotten rather tipsy and with everyone packed tightly around them, he didn't want her falling to the ground. In truth, it was the drunkest he had ever seen her however, he didn't want to spoil her fun and she hadn't drunk much anyway; she was just a lightweight.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tom questioned.

"Of course I bloody am. Why would I have asked you if I didn't think it was a good idea?" Sam retorted and Tom chuckled as he took the last can of beer that he had in his trouser pocket. He opened it, had a sip himself and then handed her the can. He wasn't drinking too much himself because he felt responsible for his wife whilst she was rather intoxicated and he knew from his friends that when he did get drunk, he could be quite a handful and he didn't know what he and Sam would get up to if both of them were out of it.

"Do you realise how mouthy you get when you're drunk?" Tom shouted over the noise of the next song that began playing.

"Do you realise what a boring old fart you are when you're not?" Sam retorted.

"I rest my case." Tom laughed. Thankfully, they were at the Other Stage which was just next to the Oxlyers field where their rent was so when the act finished at 11:45pm, they didn't have far to go. As soon as Skrillex left the state and the crowd finished their applause, the crowd began to dissipate so Tom slowly made his way back with Sam still sitting on his shoulders. "Are you tired?" Tom asked humorously as he heard his wife yawn above him.

"No." Sam said grumpily and Tom tried not to laugh as he entered their field.

"Right, do you need the toilet?" Tom asked.

"No."

"We'll you're going anyway, I don't want you wetting the bed." Tom quipped.

"Like I'd ever do that." Sam snorted.

"No but you'd probably get into bed and then wake up ten minutes later needing a wee though." Tom quipped once more as he headed over to the toilets which were a row of half a dozen portaloos. "Go on then, have a tinkle." He laughed as he bent down and let Sam slide off of his shoulders but he had to steady her on her own two feet. "Ooh, I'd love to see you try and walk in a straight line right now." Tom joked but he watched as Sam walked up to an empty toilet, pulled her trousers and underwear down completely then she turned around and clumsily sat down. "Are you not gonna close the door no?"

"If I do, it'll be pitch black in here." Sam argued as she rested her elbows on her knees whilst she emptied her rather full bladder that she hadn't even noticed until just moments before she'd sat down so it probably was a good idea that Tom had made her go to the toilet.

"I bet you won't remember any of this in the morning."

"Yes I will."

"Alright then, in the morning I want you to say to me these three items: a rubber duck, a bottle of water and an apple. Think you can remember those?" Tom asked patronisingly.

"Yes." Sam hissed. Soon, she wiped, pulled her trousers and underwear back up and then washed her hands in the tiny sink before she practically stumbled out of the portaloo.

"Come here." Tom said softly as he lifted Sam up bridal style and slowly carried her back to their tent. "Now I can see why you don't get drunk very often; you need someone to look after you when you are." He concluded to himself as he knew Sam wasn't paying much attention. The closer he got to their tent, the further away he was from lighting from stages so it was getting darker.

"That's amazing." Sam whispered and Tom replied she was looking up so he followed her gaze and saw dozens of glistening stars dotted across the dark blue night sky.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Tom smiled. "Do you feel sick at all?" Tom asked curiously whilst she seemed to be in by good mood, not a snappy one.

"No." Sam replied innocently.

"Alright, let's get snuggled up in bed and get some sleep." Tom said as he gently put Sam down and then unzipped the tent. He let Sam enter it first and then he zipped them in for the night whilst Sam went and got into the sleeping bag and then fumbled with the zip. "I'm gonna put this here okay? Just in case you feel sick in the night." Tom said slowly and clearly as he put one of the paper bowls that they used to eat out of and then throw away after one use, besides her pillow for easy access, but Sam didn't respond, she was already crashed out. "Night." Tom whispered for the sake of it before he placed a soft kiss on Sam's forehead as he climbed into the sleeping bag besides her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review :)<strong>


	5. Saturday

**Saturday 28th June, 9am**

"Can you remember what happened last night?" Tom asked curiously as he watched his recently awoken wife slowly sit up and clutch her head.

"Yeah, I drank too much." She grumbled quietly as she kept her eyes shut.

"D'ya know, you turn into a moody teenager when you're drunk? Hysterically laughing one minute and then grumpy the next. I was worried you were gonna start crying at one point." Tom joked playfully.

"Mm. I'm going to the toilet." Sam muttered so she slowly got to her feet, pushed past Tom, grabbed something out of her bag, put her flip flops on and then stormed off in the same clothes that she had been wearing yesterday and all night; she was not in a good mood. However, when she returned five minutes later, she was looking a little more worse for wear as she rubbed her stomach.

"Have you been sick?" Tom asked.

"No. Why?" She croaked.

"You look a bit uncomfortable. Oh, have you just come on?" He asked.

"Yep." Sam admitted though she tried not to smile at the fact that her husband could work out what was wrong with her so easily and it was comforting that he was there for her. Thankfully, that something that she had grabbed from her bag had been a pad because she knew she would be coming on that day and she had caught it just in time that there was no blood in her underwear, but there had been a bit when she wiped.

"You in any pain?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take some ibuprofen but it's not too bad so I'll be fine in quarter of an hour or so." She explained quietly as she slowly knelt down in the tent, took out the painkillers and swallowed them along with a large swig of water.

"I know, you always are. It's the same every month." Tom stated calmly. "Do you just wanna hang around here for a while this morning?" Tom suggested.

"Er, yeah I suppose so." Sam shrugged before she drank the rest of the water to ward off her banging headache - why had she consumed so much alcohol last night?

"Right, would you like a massage of a) your lower back, b) your abdomen, c) your shoulders or d) your feet?" Tom asked.

"E) all of the above." Sam replied cheekily. "Back and shoulders would be nice though." Sam smiled.

"Well then lie down for me and we can get started." Tom ordered and so Sam laid on top of the sleeping bag, lying face down with her head resting sideways on a pillow, before Tom climbed on top of her with a leg either side and he practically sat on her bum with most of his weight on his knees before he rolled her shirt up to her neck and then began gently palpating from the top of her skinny jeans all the way up to the base of her neck before he worked his way back down again and then repeated it.

"Mm... Thanks Tom." Sam mumbled.

"You're welcome. I don't suppose you remember going to the toilet last night do you?" Tom asked curiously.

"Why? I didn't wet myself did I?" Sam asked worriedly as she had plenty of experience with dealing with drunks in the ED and she knew what effect alcohol was capable of having on people including the incontinence of their bladder.

"No, you just pretty much pulled your pants down in public, then had a wee with the portaloo door wide open." Tom grinned. "But don't worry, no one walked past while you did; I was the only one there." Tom said reassuringly.

"Can you not let me drink anything other than coke tonight please?" Sam requested.

"I'm not promising anything because I'm gonna have a few beers too." Tom stated. "Besides, you're allowed to get drunk and trust me there are probably a lot of people right now who are far worse off than you. I saw someone drinking pure vodka out of the bottle - god knows how he got the glass bottle through security - but the entire bottle was gone in an hour and I'm sure right now he's in a lot of pain. By the way, I don't suppose you remembered those three items I asked you to remember do you?" He grinned.

"Um... A used condom, a size 8 flip flop and a dirty sock." Sam guessed playfully.

"Well you're close." He said sarcastically. "I asked you to remember a bottle of water, a rubber duck and an apple."

"I knew that, I was just messing with you." Sam replied sarcastically and Tom smirked as he continued with her massage.

The couple remained in silence with nothing but the occasional chatter outside of people passing by their tent whilst Tom melted away the tension in Sam's muscles and then he leant forward a little more and did a special trick with her temples and made her feel a lot better by relieving the banging in her head within minutes.

"I need a shower." Sam mumbled into the pillow.

"You don't _need_ one, you _want_ one." Tom corrected. "I take it you want to go during a time for females rather than a mixed gender one." Tom concluded and Sam gave a small nod of her head as she kept her eyes closed and let herself unwind at Tom's incredible massage skills that he had picked up from a course he and his mates had taken once as a joke. "Well in a minute, I'll let you get a bit more rest and I'll go and sign us both up at separate sessions some time this morning and get a token for you." Tom stated. "In fact, I'd better go now because last time they were nearly filled up." Tom corrected.

"Okay, thanks." Sam forced a smile as she slowly turned over to lie on her back.

* * *

><p><strong>9:30am<strong>

Soon, Tom returned and he was quiet as he knew his wife would still be suffering though he couldn't help but smirk a he found her lying on her back with a pair of sunglasses on.

"Right, I've got you a slot at 10 am and mine is at 11:30am. I would've gotten you a slightly later slot but the next possible slot after that for women was 12:30pm and I thought that'd be a bit too late." Tom stated as he entered the living area and Sam opened her eyes once she realised that she could smell food. "I got you a mushroom omelette because eggs are chock full of hardworking amino acids like cysteine and taurine. And as you know, taurine boosts liver function and can help prevent against liver disease. Cysteine breaks down acetaldehyde, the headache-causing chemical that's left over when your liver breaks down ethanol. And I searched long and hard to find you a bottle of coconut water which is good for hangovers because it has five of the electrolytes found in human blood, while most sports drinks only have two and it'll help to get you rehydrated pretty fast." Tom explained as he handed her a white styrofoam container containing a circular omlette folded into thirds with a plastic knife and fork on top and a bottle of cloudy water - he knew a lot more about hangover cures than Sam did.

"Thank you." Sam said gratefully. "Didn't you want an omlette?" She questioned.

"Oh I had a bacon and fried egg roll but I didn't think you'd be impressed by the smell of greasy food so I ate it on the way back." Tom stated as his wife began to eat her beneficial breakfast.

"You thought right." She nodded. "So... Looking forward to showering with a load of men?" Sam joked playfully.

"Oi, you're gonna be in a room full of naked women."

"I bet most won't be naked, and even if they are, I'm wearing my bikini anyway. Speaking of which, once I've finished this, can you step outside so I can get changed please?" Sam requested. "I'd rather get changed here to save time while I'm over there."

"What's wrong with getting changed while I'm here?" Tom protested. "It's not as if I've never seen it before." He said sarcastically.

"Tom, I need to put a tampon in so I can go in the shower without turning the water red." Sam said quietly but firmly which momentarily shut him up.

"Right, sorry I didn't think." He apologised.

"Why change the habit of a lifetime." Sam quipped.

* * *

><p>"I've never been so horrified in my entire life." Tom stated as he returned to the tent with dripping wet hair and a loosely thrown on shirt and shorts with a pair of flip flops.<p>

"Why? What happened?" Sam asked worriedly as she brushed through her slightly damp hair which was almost dried.

"I just had to take a shower in a room of almost two dozen men, most of whom were completely naked. Several of them watched me while I was washing under my shorts and getting changed to catch a glimpse of something, and I saw at least two blokes tossing off in the changing rooms as well as another naked old git taking a leak while he was in the showers." Tom complained.

"Lovely." Sam exclaimed sarcastically. "The women's shower was fine by the way, almost everyone was wearing a bikini or a swimming costume and everyone kept themselves to themselves." Sam stated smugly.

"Glad to hear it." Tom replied in a sarcastic tone equal to her own earlier.

* * *

><p>Once again, they had a fantastic evening as they watched Charli XCX, Kiesza, Lana Del Rey, Clean Bandit, Imagine Dragons, Redlight, Foxes and finally Metallica - whom Sam was very fond of. She had had only had two glasses of white wine and then spent the rest of the night drinking water whilst Tom consumed beer after beer after beer and was yet to show even the smallest sign of being tipsy - he, unlike his wife was not a lightweight and Sam could only imagine how much alcohol it would take until he was completely trollied. They were both right at the front, against the railing just meters from the stage because they had been there for the full performance which was on it's last song when suddenly Sam felt something icy cold splash onto her head and Tom had felt it too.<p>

"What the hell?" Sam exclaimed as she wiped her finger on her forehead and realised that the liquid was bright red.

"Calm down madam, paramedics are on site." A security guard said to Sam as two heavy duty, muscular men lifted Sam over the barrier.

"Wait what? I'm not hurt." Sam protested.

"Oi!" Tom protested as he tried to pull her back but he had no chance with the two burly men who were strong enough to control crowds. "Sam! Sam!" Tom shouted as he watched his wife who had red splattered over the top of her head, get taken backstage. He tried to climb over the gate too but another security guard stopped him so he had to force his way through the crowd until he was right towards the back of the field and he took his phone out but after two attempts at ringing his wife, she didn't pick up. He then felt a dripping sensation down the back of his head and got some of the liquid on his hand before he raised it to his nose and smelt the unmistakeable whiff of vodka, tomato juice and lemon juice; it was a Bloody Mary cocktail.

"Goodnight everybody!" Skrillex then left the stage after receiving applause and much like the previous night, the crowd began to dissipate but this time he didn't have his wife with him. It felt like forever as crowds pushed past him and he tried multiple times to call Sam, however he had never been so glad to hear Sam in his entire life when she shouted:

"All this over a Bloody Mary!"

Tom looked up and saw Sam, who was wiping a blue towel over the crown of her head and was walking along with the few staggering members of the crowd.

"What the hell happened?" Tom demanded as he pushed past a few people and jogged over to her.

"I don't know, I got this stuff thrown over me, they pulled me over and took me back stage to the paramedics who thought I was some drunken cow who was making a fuss and pretending to be injured, all because the stupid security blokes overreacted. They knew straight away that it wasn't blood and sent me away. And one of the blokes who pulled me over the gate gave me a towel to say sorry." Sam concluded. "For the record, you'll be needing to book me another shower tomorrow morning." She added and Tom chucked softly.

"Come on, it's nearly midnight. Let's go and hit the sack." Tom smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders and they had a five minute walk back to their field that they were camping in because they had been at the pyramid stage.

"I'm just gonna pop to the toilet, I'll meet you in the tent." Sam smiled before she jogged off to the portaloos so Tom walked back to the tent and used the LED torch that he had taken in his pocket to light up the pitch dark tent. He got changed into an old shirt and pair of shorts and had just gotten ready when Sam came in, and shut the tent up for the night. "Can I sleep in your blue hoodie please?" Sam requested as she swapped her denim shorts for some more comfortable pyjama shorts.

"If I say no, will you wear it anyway?" Tom questioned and Sam grinned as she pulled his jumper over her head. She then got into the sleeping bag and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her once he'd turned the torch out leaving them in darkness. "Night night." He smiled as he kissed Sam on the forehead. "Ooh, you taste like vodka and tomato juice." He smirked.

"Night Tom." Sam sighed.

"Night Miss Grumpy."

"I'm on my period, I'm allowed to be grumpy, and it's _Mrs_, not Miss." Sam corrected sleepily. Tom smiled as he gently rubbed his arms up and down her back to comfort her and ease her into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please review :) <strong>


	6. Sunday & Monday

**Sunday 29th June, 7:30am**

"We're going home tomorrow, can't you just leave the shower until then?" Tom suggested. "You can barely even smell the tomato juice because you rubbed the smell out of your hair and into the hood of my jumper." Tom moaned.

"It's not just the Bloody Mary, it's _other_ red stuff that I need to rinse off of me." Sam quipped and Tom quickly caught on.

"Ohhh, right. But won't baby wipes suffice?" He questioned.

"Tom I feel dirty." Sam stated. "I hate it, I just want a shower."

"Alright. I'll go and book it for you."

* * *

><p><strong>7:30pm<strong>

Sam and Tom were sitting on a tartan picnic blanket towards the back of a field where the Other Stage was located. Gabrielle Aplin's performance on the Avalon stage had finished not long ago and so they were an hour early, sitting on the ground waiting for Ellie Goulding's performance at 8:30pm. They had decided after the previous night to take a break from standing at the very front and so they were sitting towards the back and planning on watching via the large screens.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow then? What time are we leaving?" Sam asked as she sipped a plastic glass of white wine.

"Um... Well we've got plenty of food and drink for the journey, and I was thinking of leaving here around 6am." Tom stated.

"Okay that's fine." Sam nodded.

"So we'll have to start taking stuff over to the car at around 5am." He added.

"Okay. It'll take less trips because there's very little alcohol left and I think that took up about four trips from the car and back." Sam smirked.

"No, not after the amount you drank on Friday night." Tom quipped.

"Ugh, that is disgusting." Sam exclaimed as they watched an intoxicated young woman stumble along the grass in front of them, and her very short denim shorts had fallen down a few inches so that they could see the top of her neon green g-string.

"Oi, you've got g-strings at home so I don't see why you're complaining." Tom laughed.

"Yeah but one: you bought them for me, and two: I don't go walking around with my shorts half way down my backside so that people can see what I'm wearing." Sam argued.

"In fact, I bet your wearing one right now." He teased said though he had ignored what she had just said.

"Not I'm not!" Sam protested.

"Prove it." Tom grinned.

"No because I'm wearing a pad." Sam replied bluntly.

"Alright, forget it then." Tom left the conversation there as he put his arm around her shoulders and they looked out across the field which was dotted with groups of people.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 30th June, 6am<strong>

"Well this is a good start." Sam said sarcastically as Tom's car was blocked in in the car park by other people attempting to leave the festival.

"Just get some rest, we'll be home before you know it." Tom replied as he cut the engine to save fuel.

"Yeah, and it'll be christmas before you know it too." Sam said sarcastically.

"Why don't we play I Spy?" Tom suggested.

"Boring."

"Truth or dare?"

"Fine, but nothing too dirty." Sam replied.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Tom asked.

"Truth."

"Alright... If I were handcuffed to the bed, what would you do to me?" Tom asked cheekily.

"And that isn't dirty?!" Sam protested.

"Okay fine... What is the most embarrassing moment of your life so far?" Tom asked. "And you have to be honest." He added.

"Um... Probably when I was 12." Sam admitted and she paused before explaining. "Well you know my periods are painful, they always have been like that so when I came on, one morning I thought nothing of it, had some painkillers which didn't have much effect and went to school because my mum was less than sympathetic and told me to deal with it. But at that school I was wearing a grey skirt and a red/maroon coloured blazer, and I had a really bad stomach ache but I thought it was just cramps. Turns out I had an upset stomach. And diarrhoea and a grey skirt don't match."

"Ouch."

"You can laugh if you want, I know you're dying to." Sam concluded and Tom took that as permission to chuckle before he composed himself. "Right, truth or dare?"

"Er... Dare."

"I dare you to do all the washing and ironing when we get home and let me curl up in the armchair in my onesie, under a blanket with a bar of chocolate."

"It's weird how hormones change a person so much. I mean you'd never do that at any other time, but you go really soft when you're on." Tom stated as he was intrigued by how much she changed.

"I don't go soft."

"Yes you do. Well maybe not soft, maybe the word I should use is lazy." Tom smirked. "Don't worry about unpacking or anything like that. I'll sort everything out." He stated to change the subject as he wanted his wife to relax.

* * *

><p><strong>8pm<strong>

After being stuck in traffic for hours and not arriving home until early afternoon, both Sam and Tom were having an early night after a long week and so Tom was spooning with his wife in their double bed with his arms around her abdomen under the duvet.

"I don't think there's a more perfect honeymoon in the entire world." Sam admitted. "And the fact that you organised everything and did it as a surprise makes it even better because you put so much effort into this and I really appreciate it."

"It wasn't just for you y'know, I enjoyed it and wanted to go too." Tom smiled.

"I know... Which is why we should do it every year." Sam said optimistically.

"Yeah, we'll definitely go again. And you definitely learn things for next time such as the best times for showers."

"Mm, but next time I've gotta hope that I won't be on." Sam mumbled. "And if I am, I'm just gonna get another pack of pills and carry on without taking a break from them."

"Sounds good to me. Non-stop sex for the best part of a week." Tom grinned.

"Tom..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Sam whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart." Tom leant forward and planted a kiss on Sam's lips before he settled down for the night and they both slept incredibly well on their memory foam mattress compared to the hard surface that they had been sleeping on for most of the week.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! <strong>

**Thanks for reading guys :) I was thinking of doing a sequel where Sam and Tom go next year, maybe with some other casualty characters or just by themselves (I'm not sure yet :/) If you could let me know or give me some ideas, then that would be great! I was thinking of most of the casualty cast going together as a 'team building exercise' or a treat for working so hard with people like Fletch, Zoe, Max, Lily, Ethan, Cal, Dixie Jeff, Tamzin and a few others... Let me know what you think and what you'd like and I'll try to fit your ideas in :)**


End file.
